The Stormy Weekend
by DarkSolace
Summary: Just your normal sappy 1xR fanfic. Relena is home alone on a very stormy weekend, thinking about a certain some one. Is that certain some one thinking of her too? This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think.


**The Stormy Weekend**

**1xR romance fanfic**

**Rated PG for slight cursing. Rating may change later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters (No matter how much I wish I did).**

* * *

Chapter 1 

The wind was blowing hard and the dark grumbling clouds were rolling toward the mansion. Relena stood at her bedroom window, watching their determined advancement to cover what was left of the gloomy afternoon sky. It was her first weekend off in two years. She, along with Hilde and Dorothy, had planned a get away shopping trip in town for the weekend. Her friends had canceled with her yesterday because of the dangerous weather predicted for the weekend. Oddly enough, the weatherman had predicted right. Relena was restless. She wanted to go out and do something. Anything! Nevertheless, the stormy weather had imprisoned her in her own home. It was too dangerous to drive with the hard blowing wind, the flooding roads, and the small sized hail that had rained down just an hour ago. Relena sighed with frustration.

'I wonder how Heero is doing.' Relena thought to herself as she turned away from the window. Having nowhere else to go or any missions to complete, Heero had joined the Preventers after the Mariemeia incident. He was supposed to be her personal bodyguard, which he was, but that didn't stop Lady Une from using him on other missions. Lady Une had Heero on a mission for the past month now. Relena knew better than to worry too much. Heero was a man unlike any other. She knew he could hold his own and more. Heero had opened up to Relena in the smallest amount. She, in turn, had enjoyed having him around and most of all; she enjoyed the small things she had discovered about the mysterious man. She had learned that Heero was somewhat shy. Quite amusing for a man who seemed to have such confidence and courage in everything he did. She had also noticed some cute little twirks he did in certain moods. When Heero was interested in something, he would, subconsciously, lightly tug at his earlobe. At times, she would find herself giggling at the movement. This, of course, would earn her a curious look. She loved that curious look. He would slightly cock his head to the left, his eyes would widen just a small amount, and the corners of his mouth would come down a bit. Relena giggled at the thought as she headed down the stairs to the kitchen. She was alone in the house. She had sent everyone home as soon as the weather started to turn for the worse earlier that morning. Her mother (Mrs. Dorlain) was out of the country and took Pagan with her. She had argued the point of having bodyguard for the weekend and unbelievingly won. Provided that she allow extra security to place placed around the mansion's grounds.

White lightening zigged zagged a crossed the sky in a bright flash and loud rumbling thunder shook the house. Relena took a quick look outside the small kitchen window. The sky was getting darker and she was becoming nervous. 'I wished Heero was here.' The bright lightening flashed again and the thunder rumbled once more, reminding the earth of their presence. Relena took a deep breath as she pulled back from the window.

_Rrrreow! _

Relena let out a small scream and whipped around to meet the golden eyes of a large black cat, who happen to be lounging on the cabinet to her left.

"Mystic! Don't scare people like that, silly." The cat glanced up at her a bored expression.

_Reow (I don't know about other cats, but mine doesn't 'meow' it 'reows')_

"Oh, hold on." Relena turned to the kitchen pantry. "I know what you want."

Relena grabbed a can of cat food and feed the now purring and attentive cat. Giggling at her pet, Relena walked to the living room and grabbed the remote. 'Let's see what the weatherman has to say.' The lightening flashed again and a KA POW was heard. With that, the electric went out. 'Damn it all! So much for the TV.' Relena stalked angrily out of the room to search for candles and a flashlight. Relena started down a hall, but paused as she reached the fifth door on the right. Her hand unconsciously hovered over the door's knob.

'Heero'

It was his bedroom. Heero had lived in some apartments just ten minutes away from the mansion when he first joined the Preventers, but there had been an almost successful kidnapping just three months after. Heero had been off duty when it happened and was at home resting.

Flashback

_Relena looked down at watch as she with her bodyguards, Trowa, and Wufei, in tow walked up the stairs._

'_11:47pm. The lights are still on. Surely mother has gone to bed by now.'_

_Relena grasped the knob and pushed the door open. _

"_Relena, dear, you look worn out. Why don't you go up and rest."_

_Relena looked over at her mother, who had walked out of the living room. She was wearing her long plain white night gown and light blue terry cloth robe. _

"_You should be in bed yourself, don't you think?" Relena teased her mother with a small._

_Mrs. Dorlain laughed, "I suppose I should. Hello, Trowa, Wufei."_

_Trowa nod his head and Wufei grunted in a returned greeting._

"_Go to bed, Relena. You need some rest."_

"_I would, mother, but I have some work to finish."_

_Mrs. Dorlain gave her daughter a worried look._

"_Ok, dear. Just don't stay up to long. G'night dear."_

"_G'night, mother"_

_Relena walked up the stairs to her room._

"_Relena, you should go to bed. Heero wouldn't allow you to work at this time of night, so neither will we.", stated Trowa as he and Wufei gave her their 'you better do what I say or I'll tell Heero on you' look. Relena giggled. _

"_Alright! I'll go to bed. Honestly, you guys are such demanding people." She teased as she shut her bedroom door. _

'_Click'_

_Relena gasped as she turned to meet three handguns with silencers on the ends. A large hand covered her mouth, as she was just about to scream. Hands and arms wrapped round her fighting body. A damp cloth appeared over her nose and Relena's world began to spin. Just before her world darkened, she heard the bedroom door being broken and gunshots flying above her. _

End of Flashback

The event had left Wufei with a wounded shoulder and one kidnapper dead. The other two kidnappers had been arrested and questioned by the Preventers. Lady Une decided that from there on out, Heero would live at the mansion, much to her mother's (and Pagan's) discomfort. It wasn't that her mother didn't like or trust Heero, she just didn't like the fact that an attractive 16 year old boy would be living with her, equally, attractive 16 year old daughter. A completely natural thing for a parent to worry about. Relena smiled to herself. Heero, now 18, had reached a height of 6 feet. His shoulders had broadened out and his body became more defined. Her mother had forced him to _fatten up_ so that his body was no long so thin that he appeared in poor health, but he was now a health looking thin. His face had lost its baby fat, but it still appeared slightly boyish in her eyes. He had grown his hair out as well. The messy brown hair now brushed his shoulders and bangs were cut just above his earlobes (think Kiba from Wolf's Rain). Relena left the door with a longing look and went back to searching for her candles.

* * *

Okay guys, this is my first fanfic ever so be completely honest but, be kind as well. I know its slow now, but I'm just getting started. Forgive me for the title. It's not the creative title I would have liked. I was having trouble up with something. 


End file.
